<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>until we meet again by ruebennetts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397202">until we meet again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebennetts/pseuds/ruebennetts'>ruebennetts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rue bennett x readers [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Euphoria (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, College, Coming of Age, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Sober Rue Bennett, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Subways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebennetts/pseuds/ruebennetts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the subway is crowded, yet somehow there's always a spot saved for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rue Bennett/You, rue bennett x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rue bennett x readers [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>until we meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Monday, August 24th</b>
</p><p>Everyone knows that New York City is one of the busiest cities in the entire world, which is a factor you probably considered before moving there. Your school is all the way in Manhattan, so you unfortunately had to take the subway to get there every day.</p><p>But, it's the first day of the new semester.</p><p>To your surprise, you're highly anticipating going back; Over the break, you've been doing absolutely nothing and convinced you're probably just losing brain cells from watching TV all day.</p><p>You actually wanted to learn something useful.</p><p>In a way it's kind of fun, waking up extra early, walking to the station. It's almost calming, relaxing.</p><p>That is, until you actually get in the subway. It's crowded with all kinds of different people, some people are kind of creepy, it's kind of dirty, but hey. It's getting you to where you need to be.</p><p>You sit next to this brown curly-haired girl with a black Jansport backpack in her lap. Her style was something that you immediately noticed. She was wearing a pair of plaid pants with beat-up Converse.</p><p>It was cute. Really cute, actually.</p><p>"Can I sit here?" You ask softly, immediately feeling dumb; It's public transit, you're on a moving subway, of course you can sit there.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah of course."</p><p>You sit down next to the stranger.</p><p>When she's not looking, you try to catch a better glimpse of her.</p><p>(She does the same.)</p><p>Suddenly, you do that thing where you picture fake scenarios in your head.</p><p>Picture this; You ask her what she's listening to, it ends up being your favorite artist; you two connect instantly, it's love at first sight; Which leads to a first date, which leads to a first kiss--</p><p>Your thoughts are interrupted by the subway coming to a halt. The mysterious Converse wearing, curly-headed girl gets up, gives you a light smile, and walks towards the exit.</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>You regret not saying anything to her.</p><p>For the rest of the ride (and for the rest of the day), she's all you could think about. You hoped to see her again.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>Tuesday, August 25th</b>
</p><p>You stayed up later than usual, FaceTiming your parents, who were curious about your first day back, and somehow lost track of time watching Netflix. You didn't go to bed until almost 2:00am, which sucked, considering your first class was at 8:00am.</p><p>But, you couldn't <em>wait</em> to get up and head to the subway... so you could sit by that girl, who's name you still don't know and haven't even spoken a single word to.</p><p>You decided to put on a nicer outfit than usual, put a coat of clear lipgloss on, and wear your pair of Converse, too.</p><p>And off to the subway station you went.</p><p>***</p><p>Upon entering, your eyes immediately scan the car for the girl you couldn't stop thinking about...</p><p>They light up when you find her, and go back to normal, when you realize her backpack was sitting in the empty seat. Did she not want you to sit by her again? Was she expecting someone else?</p><p>You sigh, walking closer to her, hoping maybe there's an empty seat in the back.</p><p>As you passed her, her voice startled you.</p><p>"Hey... I, uh, saved this seat for you," She says, moving her backpack back into her lap so you could sit down next to her.</p><p>You take a big breath of relief, and your heart fluttered a bit, knowing she saved this seat <em>especially</em> for you.</p><p>"Oh, thank you."</p><p>You smile as you sit down.</p><p>Neither of you have the courage to say anything to each other yet. But, there's that platonic feeling. Like you guys are dying to say something, but can't find the right words. Or, too shy or too nervous.</p><p>She gives you that same smile on her way out. You didn't want to admit it, but it made your heart melt.</p><p>***</p><p>You go to class, regretting that you said you wanted to go back to school; Cause now, you're stuck with a mountain of homework.</p><p>You stay up til 12:00am trying to get it all done.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>Wednesday, August 26th</b>
</p><p>This morning, the subway station was super crowded. More crowded than normal, at least. You were practically <em>pushing</em> and <em>shoving</em> through people just to get into the car.</p><p>You figured there was no hope in finding a seat next to her.</p><p>But, you were wrong. Very wrong, because she's sitting in the same spot, with her backpack saving the seat next her, <em>again</em>.</p><p>Her face lights up as she sees you. She moves her bag; nods her head for you to come sit next to her.</p><p>"Thank you so much. By the way, what's your name?" You say, sitting down. You had to say something. You couldn't wait any longer.</p><p>"I'm Rue. Rue Bennett, yours?"</p><p>You tell her your name and she holds out her hand for you to shake it, "Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Sooo, where are you going?" You ask. It's a conversation starter, it's not like you're gonna stalk her.</p><p>Even though, your parents' number one rule for you when you moved to the city was to <em>never</em> talk to strangers. Well, this doesn't count. This is different.</p><p>Right?</p><p>"I have class at 8. I go to school in Midtown, but live in Brooklyn, which wasn't a really good idea on my end, because now I have to take this stupid subway every morning for 30 minutes, and it's really gross and dirty in here, and... you don't care. I'm sorry," Rue says, embarrassed.</p><p>She was totally rambling, but you didn't mind. It was cute.</p><p>You laugh, "No, it's okay! I was enjoying your little morning routine there. I do the same exact thing. My school is in the Upper East Side, but I live in Brooklyn, too. Which explains why I'm on <em>this</em> Subway... coming from Brooklyn. I live there, obviously," You also ramble, making Rue giggle.</p><p>You guys continue to talk and talk, rambling on about school and life, you don't even realize how quickly time flew by.</p><p>It was almost to Rue's stop, and she asks, "Hey... would you want to grab a coffee sometime? Talking to you is really fun," She smiles and looks down to hide her blushing.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd love to. There's this cute coffee shop on the corner of 58th street... we could meet there."</p><p>Rue reaches in her backpack as fast as possible, ripping out a piece of paper and writes something on it, handing it to you with a smile on her face, "Here's my number, I'll be free all day after 11:00am."</p><p>"Cool, I'll text you after my class ends," You take the piece of paper and put it in the back of your phone case.</p><p>"Looking forward to it."</p><p>The subway stopped and Rue gets up.</p><p>"Until we meet again," She says, heading towards the exit of the subway.</p><p>"Until we meet again."</p><p>You give her a small wave goodbye.</p><p>
  <b>Later That Day</b>
</p><p>After a long and boring class, you take your phone out and text the number that Rue handed you this morning.</p><p>Of course, you had your doubts... like what if she gave you a fake number? What if she accidentally switched a number? What if she hacks into your phone and taps it?</p><p>But, it's whatever. She doesn't look like a psycho serial killer, anyways.</p><p>
  <em>'Hey. Just got out of class, wanna meet somewhere? :)'</em>
</p><p>You send it with a racing heart, anticipating for her response.</p><p>
  <em>'Hey, of course. We can go to that place you were talking about, if you want.'</em>
</p><p>You can't help but to smile at the message from her.</p><p>***</p><p>Upon entering the coffee shop, you see Rue, in her trusty pair of plaid pants and Converse, standing in line.</p><p>"Hi, Rue," You say, sneaking up behind her.</p><p>"Hi, oh my gosh. I'm so glad you showed up. I had that underlying fear that maybe you wouldn't come and I'd just be waiting here for like, hours."</p><p>"Same, I thought I was gonna end up texting some random stranger," You laugh.</p><p>"I would never do that to someone like you," Rue smirks, "If I'm being honest, I was looking forward to this all day."</p><p>"Me too," You agree, "My class definitely went by ten times slower."</p><p>Rue orders a hot black Americano. You order an iced vanilla latte. A definite contrast in drinks, which you found kinda funny.</p><p>The two of you decide to settle down on the couch in the corner. The shop had a nice selection of music playing, they were playing "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You," by Lauryn Hill.</p><p>"So, Rue, tell me about yourself," You say, taking a sip of your coffee.</p><p>"Well, I'm in college. I don't know how, but I made it. I moved here by myself from California, which is a pretty big change, I guess. I grew up in the L.A. suburbs, I hated it there."</p><p>"Oh, wow. I wish I grew up in Los Angeles. I grew up in a small town, so the whole city life thing is new to me, too. It was shocking to see so many people in one place."</p><p>"Yeah... for the first few weeks, I just felt so <em>lost</em>. I never realized how big the city is. I felt alone... I had a friend in high school, <em>Jules</em>, she was supposed to come to New York City for college, too. But, she ended up staying in L.A.," Rue sighs, "We don't talk anymore, now."</p><p>"All of my friends went to the west coast, I don't really talk to them anymore, either. To be quite honest, it's been hard making friends here," You confess, "Everybody just seems so independent."</p><p>It's hard when you grow up with a certain group of friends, just to leave them when you graduate.</p><p>"It was hard enough making one friend back home. So out here, it's just me, myself, and I," Rue says, laughing at herself.</p><p>"Hey, I would <em>happily</em> be your friend," You say, "You know, I was hoping to be your friend two days ago when I first sat by you... but, I got too shy."</p><p>Rue's face lights up, "I felt the same way. It was like, every day I was dying to talk to you, but got nervous at the last second."</p><p>***</p><p>From that day on, you and Rue had a routine. To wake up at the crack of dawn, Rue would save you a seat on the subway, you guys would talk the entire ride, go to your classes, hangout after, go home, and FaceTime for the rest of the night.</p><p>You guys turned out to be best friends.</p><p>It wasn't until five months and three days later til Rue decided to do something you never expected.</p><p>(But, hoped would happen.)</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>Friday, January 29th </b>
</p><p>It was 6:28am on the subway. The sun was rising, you were holding the hot coffee you made for the freezing weather, wearing your big fluffy sweater and scarf.</p><p>Rue was right next to you, as usual, wearing her yellow beanie and layers of jackets.</p><p>The two of you were sharing earbuds, listening to music on the early Friday morning.</p><p>Somehow, you and Rue kept scooting in closer and closer to the point where your thighs were touching. She rested her head on your shoulder for warmth.</p><p>Electric Love by BØRNS was playing.</p><p>
  <em>'Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can't let you go now that I got it,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All I need is to be struck by your electric love...'</em>
</p><p>Rue suddenly lifts her head from your shoulder as you stare into her eyes, which looked awfully inviting. There was the moment that was like, "Are we really gonna kiss right now?"</p><p>You guys smile and Rue finally makes the move... She places her lips against yours, and you kiss her back. She rests her hand on your cheek to pull you in closer. That moment was so magical. You could taste her strawberry chapstick, her soft lips kissing yours.</p><p>You swore it was a dream, but it was real.</p><p>The girl you laid your eyes on in the Subway six months ago, was kissing you; Just like what happened in your daydreams.</p><p>You guys didn't care if people were staring at you. The only person that mattered was the girl sitting right next to you.</p><p>The subway came to Rue's stop, forcing her to break the kiss.</p><p>She gives you that mysterious smile as she gets up.</p><p>
  <em>"Until we meet again."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>